


Fairy Tale in My Pocket

by otakuashels



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Prince and Princess in one. It was her job to gather the clans of the universe under one banner and fight the intruders. To kill the reapers who believed they knew better and owned whatever land they had touched. This was no nightmare she was going to be woken up from. No familiar prints to slay the dragon and climb the tower. No royal strangers release her from a glass coffin after the Universe had taken a bite from a sick apple. It was a reality. Just not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale in My Pocket

No reason, absolutely no reason for this to be a secret. Stolen kisses, feverish touches coupled with ducking into rooms.

Scale, on skin. Venom against saliva. Breasts against chest.

She had no reason to be ashamed. She wasn't.

But the relationship had started out. Clasped hands. Replayed memories. Foreign words and the mistaken glitch of the translator.

Sitting now, mouthing hot coffee, Shepherd, Cmdr. Shepard struggled to focus on the orange glow of the datapads scattered like used notebooks across a students dining table. Brown eyes found themselves inexplicably drawn up, shyly through beings.

On her sheets, cool cotton, slept one of the deadliest men known to the universe. A Drell whose hands had handed lives to death herself like one passed the salt at supper. The same hands that grasped her hips to his one moment and tucked her hair behind her ear with love the next. Green scales a startling contrast to the black fabric of the sheet pooling ever so suggestively about his hips as he slept. Damaged lungs pulling in breaths, working harder even as he slept. Leaning back she stretched her spine, watching Thane sleep... Highly favorable in contrast to the endless reports from the Alliance.

All is fair in love and war.

Right now, Shepherd mentally sided solely with love. Running the hand not nursing the coffee through nape length haired she sighed. They have been together for 19 months. Together, for parts and apart from others. And still, they had a hidden relationship. Old habits die hard. 

She really shouldn't be sleeping with a member of the crew… Well, old crew. And he worried old contacts would use her to get to him. A fear solidified in a bloody past. Founded. Here and now. The Normandy was docked at the Citadel, for repairs. She had slipped past the doors and into Huerta before they had finished moving. Fluorescent lights forcing her to blink warning a headache. It maybe took 20 minutes. She was in his arms behind the elevator doors, tongue against hers. 

Private relations in public eyes. Skin itching. Desperation building. An order for privacy. Buttons popping, zippers breaking, grasping, grabbing. The high of venom. Bites, bruises, pleasure, shivers, changes. Bending spine, rocking. Voices. Cries. Begging. Confessions. Unrelenting. Tears. Slower. Stories. Embraces.

Every time the Normandy docked at the Citadel. Ever since Kaiden had been put in the hospital and continuing long after. They had still not pulled a single soul. Sure, Shepherd was positive those like Garris and Lee are a new. But not say anything accreted a special veil. Away from the war, from service, and any other parties that wish to harm either of them. Like they had a small, untouchable pocket inside the chaotic universe. It was special. Like how events in fairytales seem to only happen in that one place, about one time, regardless and unconnected with anywhere else. A tease of paradise. 

Here in her paradise, she could breathe and feel the love of her life. Physical, emotional and mental. Rose-colored glasses she knew. But outside of those glasses, outside of the pocket, she wished that she could so shut; was the pain. Reapers, racism, death, Keprals and responsibilities.

Biting her lip, Shepherd grounded herself and pulled back from a black edged balcony of anxiety. She teetered there, precariously on her princess heels, glass slippers, cracked and ready to shatter if she were to step off the edge. No magic carpet to catch her, no fairy godmother to wave a wand or a prince to run the witch through.

She was Prince and Princess in one. It was her job to gather the clans of the universe under one banner and fight the intruders. To kill the reapers who believed they knew better and owned whatever land they had touched. This was no nightmare she was going to be woken up from. No familiar prints to slay the dragon and climb the tower. No royal strangers release her from a glass coffin after the Universe had taken a bite from a sick apple. It was a reality. Just not now. 

Putting down the mug she pushed away from the desk, the wheels of her chair clicking softly. Tugging at the ties of the red rope she had donned she allowed the fabric to/from her shoulders and hit the floor in a small pool. Walking to the bed she was comfortable.

Before Sovereign, she had been a princess. That kill had been her coronation. Returning beneath the blankets, looking at Thane's sleepy gaze she smiled, as the fire burned beneath her breast. She was a Queen, assurances touch. Whispers of I love you. Lovemaking in exchange for primal satisfaction and boiling desire. As sure as the ring, meant for her finger, but instead on a chain about her neck.Even if she had to have it in her imaginary pocket, by all of the gods and goddesses of the universe, she was going to have her happy ending. Soon this fairytale would no longer be in her pocket.


End file.
